That's Just The Way I Am
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Contest prize for jburke2101! Chase peeps on Kimiko once by accidnet and soon he becomes addicted to it...! It turns him into a pervert, but that's just the way he is! R&R  VERY MATURE
1. Chapter 1

_**That's Just the Way I am.**_

**This is something I was requested to write; it's a prize for a winner of my Chamiko contest. Should I have posted the winners on my profile? Oops… Well, I'll fix that in a minute.**

**I was requested by jburke2101 to write a Chamiko story…well, I'll let you read it… Oh, the idea they requested made me think of a creepy song I heard a while back, so I'm gonna go off that song first of all things and then build the story off of that… ENJOY! I still have to write LunaUniquin's prize… That one's troublesome… I'm thinking on how I can do it… LUNA WAI YOU MAKE YOUR PRIZE SO DIFFICULT! I'm stuck on where to start off… I'll get there, though…!**

I groaned and rubbed my temple in frustration as I collapsed into my favorite chair in my plush palace. It was my throne, the one I sat in every day that I could; being the Emperor of Darkness, you want guests to find you sitting in a throne as often as possible… It makes you seem powerful and ominous.

Why was I groaning? Well because Wuya the 1500 year old HAG was following me like a lost puppy and begging me to take her. Apparently she was ovulating and she wanted me to impregnate her egg… The thought alone makes me want to gag!

To be honest, I had never really thought of having children before; I saw no point considering the whole IMMORTALITY thing. I had no need to continue a legacy, so I had no need to produce an heir.

But producing an heir with Wuya brought my flesh to a chilled bumpy feel and made my skin crawl and quiver with disgust as my mind attempted to throw the notion out and then dance the Mexican hat dance on it and make it into salsa.

Ignoring the whining witch, I called the all seeing eye forth and began flipping through the images I found. Omi was training; what else was new? I flipped to Jack in his lair, and Wuya stormed off, muttering about how she might just ask Jack to inseminate her egg. I doubt that highly, but it didn't really concern me. I flipped to Vlad, who was yodeling on top of a hill with the giant Snowman, Ruska was it? Either way, I hadn't really known Vlad could yodel, but it was terrible over all. Next… Clay was whittling; as he often did. Raimundo was chatting online with some Hispanic girl, when I flipped to him; wasn't he from Brazil? I couldn't really remember, but I hardly wanted to. So I flipped to the female monk… What was her name again…? Kim something… Kimi… Kimika… No… Kimi… Kimi-something… Regardless, I flipped to her in the eye and swallowed as my eyes met a lovely sight.

The young female was currently standing in the bathroom of the temple; the incredibly foggy bathroom, and she was stark naked! I stared in aroused wonderment; I had no idea she was so beautiful! She ran a comb through her long black hair, lifting up her arm and giving me an open view of her creamy breasts. They were large for her size, and they teased me with their exposed presence. My pants instantly began to tighten against my throbbing member and I clutched the arms of my throne as I saw her.

Her tiny pink nipples shown through the slight steam and my eyes trailed over her figure. Her cute little ass was right there in front of me, and my pulsating member was very unhappy that I wasn't going after it.

She tied her hair up into a bun and she then reached down and pulled a towel up around her. My body cursed at her for taking away my show; my 'disco-stick' specifically. I bit my hand and clung to the arm of my throne and I noticed that she had left the bathroom.

Swallowing, I saw she had left her panties in the tiled room. For some reason I needed them. And because the eye was magical, I reached my hand down and was able to pick them up and pull them back to me.

My member twitched excitedly when I held the tiny pink thong in my hands. Lace… Silk… I lifted them up to my face and sniffed in the scent of her most private areas.

I had never realized, but I really enjoyed the smell and sight of a woman's private parts! So much so that I had a feeling I'd be watching for her to shower tomorrow… And possibly the next day… And the next…

**And that's it for the first chapter! I promised a story! Didn't promise a One-Shot, I promised an all-out story! Because I knew I couldn't pull off anything in one chapter alone…**

**Hope you like it so far! Yes. The request was to make Chase peep on Kimiko and become addicted to it.**

**That's something I'd probably come up with… Oddly enough… And it's told from Chase's perspective! Been a while since I've done that…**

**Oh, um, the song I started going off of literally is titled 'Pervert'. Believe it or not… I listened to it on YouTube once because it was an AMV of a character I knew fit the song. I watched that years ago… How do I still remember that? Huh… Weird…Anyway!**

**Hope you liked that! There will be more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back from my New Year's funk…! For some reason I wanted to make a video instead of write yesterday, so I did. Little Chamiko randomness has now been added to YouTube, and I'm proud to say it hasn't been removed due to copyright!**

**But I remembered I should update something… Eventually.**

**I'll have more time to do so tomorrow, while my brother and mom go off for my brother's drum lesson. So tomorrow will have better updates.**

**I have to go back to school tomorrow. KILL ME NOW!**

**So that might make updating a little more difficult than it already is… (Which is ironic because I update almost every week. Every DAY really…)**

**That's Just The Way I Am… Chapter 2!**

I woke the next morning, my prize still clutched close to me. I smiled with satisfaction and nuzzled them closer to me. The soft pink silk was so smooth against my skin…

But I never liked to lay around and sleep all day long, lethargic was something I would never allow anyone to use to describe me.

So I got up and went through my morning ritual of dressing in my armor, going to my training hall and training there for three to four hours, then going to my throne room to meditate for half an hour, then eating if I felt like it, then going out to the front of my palace to run through breathing exercises and relax my muscles in half-meditation.

Once that was all over, I returned to my throne room and decided to look through the all seeing eye's visions. Hastily, I ran through the monks and Spicer and Hannibal; I would never admit that I was eager to find the female, but I certainly didn't linger on anyone else.

Flipping to her in the eye, I grinned as I saw she was just getting up; the Brazilian Dragon of Wind had thrown her curtains open and had shouted at her to get up. He called her Kim. Well, at least I had gotten that much of her name right…

She lifted her sleepy head and she yawned an adorably large yawn. She pulled herself to her feet and my pants tightened when I saw she had slept only in a bra and panties.

Desperate to touch her, though I was, I settled on just watching her dress. She sifted through her drawers, bending down and teasing me with her bottom, and she found herself a pair of short jeans shorts. She set them on her mat, to my pleasure of getting to see her half-naked a little longer, and she found a tight white tang top. She pulled the top on first, then she pulled the shorts on.

Groaning at the fact that she was now fully clothed, I sent the eye away and ordered one of my cats to bring me my prize.

As the cat stalked off to my sleeping chamber, because bedroom wasn't dignified enough, the Wicked Bitch of the West herself came into the room and began cooing at me and asking me if I'd make love to her in order to fertilize her egg. Yes, she still hadn't given up that attempt at getting me to give her the satisfaction…

"Leave me in peace, Wuya," I hissed at her, saying her name with such disdain, I was even sickened to hear it come from my lips. She pouted at me and stormed off; I had a feeling she'd be coming back later.

My cat returned with the tiny pink thong and I smirked as I turned them over a few times in my hand.

Had she even realized it was missing? I wondered…

I held the thong all day long, going back occasionally to check up on the young Kim. I was disappointed around seven to find that she had already showered and I had missed it.

"Chase?" Wuya calling out my name hadn't exactly startled me, as Chase Young is never startled, but she had caught me slightly off guard.

I quickly sent the eye away and I turned to her, hiding the pink thong behind my back. I glared daggers at her, but she spoke anyway. "Were you just watching Kimiko-" THAT was her name! "-Brushing her hair?"

"I have reason to, do I not? She is one of my enemies, and therefore I will occasionally check on her actions," I replied silkily.

"But… how long have you been watching her…?" When I didn't respond, she gasped and asked, gaping at me with her hideous green eyes, "You weren't watching her shower, were you?"

"If I was…?" I challenged, delicately putting my foot out onto the ice to see how thin it was.

"Well that'd be spying on a minor! Chase, I thought you and I were going to have a-"

"I never agreed to have a child with you. I have told you time and time again how much I hate you."

Wuya ran off in a huff.

Frowning to myself, I looked back at the pink thong and I muttered to myself, "it was just a one-time offense… No harm done… I'll not check up on her tomorrow…"

Somehow even I doubted that…

**YAY! Chase is a perv! WOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Brought to you by Magnus Nigel N. Regis

**I'm happy with how this story is turning out! But it feels like none of my stories are getting finished… It's like they're going on forever…**

**Remember when my stories used to be 5 to 8 chapters per story and they'd be done? Yeah… those were the days…**

**It gets…tiresome, almost, to have to continue stories that are over nine chapters or so… It makes it seem like they'll never get done… But it seems like the longer my stories are, the better they are…**

**Um… Oh, yeah, the shift key still is causing problems… And for some reason now the space bar is getting wonky… So if there's two words fused together or a name like CHASE, because that seems to be the one name giving me problems, isn't capitalized, just remember that's why…**

**Just The Way I Am… Chapter…um…3? I can't remember half the time myself…**

I woke to find one of my tigers in my sleeping chambers, staring directly at me. Normal humans would have been frightened, or at least startled, by this, but I had grown very used to seeing my cats. And besides, my cats feared me and they were completely loyal to me as well; it is so much better to be feared than loved, at least with fear you ensure respect.

I smirked with satisfaction to myself at my own status as ruler of everything evil in the world. Only if I had control over something incredibly powerful that was on the side of good could I technically be the ruler of the entire world.

Well that just put a damper on my mood… What could I do to make myself less judgmental of my own status, now that I had pointed out my greatest flaw…

Training… Meditation… That sounded promising; meditating never failed to calm my nerves and quiet my mind.

So instead of my usual immediate training, I went and bathed and then took myself outside to meditate. And meditate I did. I only finally stopped when Wuya came outside, raving about a new Wu that had revealed itself.

Sighing, I finally gave in and actually listened to what she was saying. Apparently the Wu was the Songbird of Siam. Supposedly the song of this living Wu could call elements out of their owners and absorb them into itself. This sounded rather valuable, I suppose going to get it would be a smart idea.

Wuya told me the location of the Wu, I teleported us there; apparently it was in a desert. It was unbearably hot in this dry place, but I refused to show my discomfort. Wuya, on the other hand, had no problem in removing her clothes and tying the top of her dress around her waist. Trying to show off and seduce me, I'm sure…

Frowning, I saw the worm that is Spicer fly into view. He was dressed in a red sleeveless top and black shorts. Was everyone dressing down to avoid discomfort? Did they not see that showed their weakness against heat?

The familiar swish of the tail of Dojo was heard and soon enough the strange sound he made when he was changing sizes was evident. Looking to my right, I found the monks standing with the dragon.

Omi was wearing his usual monk robes, but sweat was pooling at the pits of his arms, and it was rather amusing to see him try and fan himself with nothing. The Earth Dragon, whatever his hick name was, had his blue shirt unbuttoned slightly and was fanning himself with his hat and wiping his forehead with his red handkerchief; was he not used to warm weather? Didn't he say he was from…Mexas…? Meh. None of my concern, really. The Dragon of Wind was shirtless, of course, I rolled my eyes, and his pants appeared to be tied up around his knees to make them seem like shorts in length. The Dragon of Fire…Kimiko, right? Yes, that was what Wuya called her. Kimiko; I must try and learn all their names at some point… But anyhow, she was wearing a very short pink skirt and a pale purple tee that had a picture of a panda on it. The panda was far too cute for my tastes… but it suited her…cute thing very much suited her… Probably because she was such a way…

Smirking a little to myself, I wondered if she were wearing a thong like the pink one…

"Geeze, Kim, you're as bad as Omi, look at your pits! Why don't you just take off your tang top! Wuya's walking around in her bra, for crying out loud!" the wind dragon said, pointing out two very obvious things.

Kimiko scowled at him and she spat, "Nice try, Rai! I know you just want to see my undies!"

"I didn't take your thong!" the poor boy wailed in response, "How many times do I have to say it? I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!"

I chuckled to myself; so she thought he stole her undergarment, eh? Excellent. I was off the hook.

Well, once everyone saw what everyone else was wearing; Spicer, Wuya, and the Dragon of Earth had each commented on the fact that I refused to even remove my armor; every little group went off to search for the Wu.

I had decided to just play along as if I didn't know where it was. I always could tell, I just never really felt like having all of them jump at me for a Showdown. One of them battling me at a strategic point was well enough for me.

Still, I had to at least make an effort to obtain the Wu, didn't I? I walked off in the direction I already knew it was, and muttered to myself about how idiotic Spicer was.

Spicer had followed Wuya and the monks, going in the complete wrong direction; had any of them noticed I had walked away?

I decided to check. I stopped and turned my head, to look back at them. A grin made it's way to my face as I saw Kimiko yelling to the others and asking if one of them should follow me to see if I knew where the Wu was. The Wind Dragon told her if she was so concerned that she should. Omi started arguing that she wouldn't be capable as she was a girl.

Now that… That was one thing I frowned upon. It had been made plainly obvious that Kimiko was just as capable, if not even more capable, as her male counterparts. I did not discriminate based upon gender; strength saw no differences, it only knew who it wanted to possess it.

She turned her head to look at me, and I purposely smirked at her. She seemed startled that I was watching, and she glanced around to see if I was actually looking at her and not at something else.

I suppose I could let this one Wu get away, couldn't I? Or at least have a little fun in the process of getting it…

I motioned for her to follow me with one hand, and once again she glanced around before pointing at herself and looking at me confusedly. I nodded and put my hands behind my back as I turned to face her a little more than I was.

She ran at first, but as she got closer she became more wary; smart girl. Never trust someone who can turn into a dragon and kill you…

Once she was close to me, she asked nervously, "This isn't some sort of trick…is it…?"

I chuckled softly and I asked in response, "Would I trick you when your friends are close enough to save you…?"

She looked down and thought for a moment, but then she realized I had, in a way, insulted her and she glared daggers at me. I smirked at her once more and I turned and began walking toward the Wu once more.

She didn't follow at first, but eventually she decided it couldn't hurt.

Once I could see the Wu, down at the base of the sand dune we were upon, I stopped and simply waited for her to catch up.

She walked over and stood about three feet behind me and slightly to my right and she asked, "Why'd you stop walking?"

Motioning down the dune, I said calmly, "See for yourself…" She took a single step before she glared furiously at me and insisted this was another trick. I rolled my eyes, groaned, and said simply, "Wait here…"

I slid down the dune, grabbed the Wu, and hopped back up to where she was. I frowned at her and presented the Wu.

She blinked a few times. She started reaching for the Wu, but she froze. "How do I know you won't make me bet my loyalty…? Or my soul…?" she asked, in a very distrusting way.

Sighing, I asked, "Have I not proved I am above that?"

"Well…" she muttered. I furrowed my brow and noticed the others were heading towards us, Wuya and Spicer were the two I was specifically concerned with.

I shoved the Wu into her tiny hands and nearly knocked her over. She gathered her bearings, but I thought about the benefits of knocking her down; I could possibly see her undergarments, she would have to shower later, I could watch. Yes. Knocking her down seemed like a good idea.

I pushed her roughly and she yelped as she fell. I watched excitedly and on baited breath to see if I could catch a glimpse. Sadly, no…

My member was most unhappy, but I convinced myself I'd get to see more of her later, and that seemed to 'perk' it up a little.

**Yep… I'm gonna leave off there because I've been typing for a while and my eyes are getting tired…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um… I forget how I wanted the Chamiko to develop in this story… Anybody have any requests? I'm lost…**

**Crap… Am I gonna get chewed out for forgetting my plan? **

**I'M SORRY!**

**That's Just The Way I Am… Chapter 4!**

Once I returned to my palace, I rushed to the all seeing eye and brought up the image of the little woman I so desperately wanted to see. The image came into focus, and I grinned from ear to ear upon seeing the monks were just getting back to the temple and Kimiko was saying she needed a shower.

I couldn't contain myself while I watched her take her shower. I attempted to maintain silence, but that was a failure in itself, as I kept chuckling and gasping and such. I was ashamed of myself, but only for a moment- the rest of the time I was enjoying my show.

"Chase?"

The voice made me jump literally. I had dropped my guard! Turning my head, I saw it was Wuya and ordered her to leave me alone.

She stared at me for a few moments before she whispered, "You were watching her… That's so wrong on SO many levels…"

**That's all for now, I guess… I'll write more later…**


	5. Chapter 5

**So… I'm gonna try and get the Chamiko ball rolling in this story… Yeah, I took a break from the project… I'll go back to it later… I have all week…**

**Anybody else go see "The Secret World of Arrietty"? …No? Well I saw it… The cat was my favorite character.**

**That's Just The Way I Am- Chapter 5**

Kimiko was looking through her clothes in her bedroom. She had washed everything, and yet there was still no sign of her pink panties. She had even washed the boys' clothes, too, to test her theory that Raimundo took it. Nothing. She had absolutely no idea where her underwear could have gone… Well, she had one idea… But Jack hadn't been to the temple in a while, right?

Kimiko furrowed her brow in thought. Who could have taken her stuff? Why would they take it? She decided to check the bathroom one more time to try and find any details she might have missed.

All she found was dust… And strands of hair… Not very interesting, right? Well… Kimiko collected the hairs, and she noticed one black hair that stood out to her. She compared it to the length of her own hair- it was at least a foot longer. That was odd to her.

"Maybe Dojo could feel energy on it or something and see if it's actually mine…" she muttered, running her fingers over the single hair. Had she just missed a hair when she trimmed her locks?

Kim brought it to Dojo, who took one sniff on the hair and recoiled in terror, screaming and wailing and shouting for her to get it away from him. When she asked why, Dojo shouted, while bawling like a baby and attracting the attention of the guys, "That's Chase Young's hair!"

**Well… I updated. I'm proud of myself for getting it done. It's been too long…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody. A special hello to jburke- my apologies to you, friend. This was your story and I let it fall flat with everything happening in my life. I'm going to make it up to you by updating some more. Promise.**

**That's Just The Way I Am- Chapter 6**

Kimiko stood confused- Chase? But Chase hadn't really been in the temple… Had he? True, he could teleport, but did that mean his hair wouldn't travel with him if it loosened? She pondered to herself for a brief moment or two. Dojo, meanwhile, was flailing and whimpering and trying to claw his way into Clay's leg. (Clay had walked over out of curiosity)

"What's all the commotion?" Raimundo asked, as he and Omi made their way over.

Dojo shouted the same words to him- Clay patted him on the head and said softly, "We got that partner. I think what Rai means is why is Chase's hair a concern…?"

Swallowing, Dojo said, "Kimiko brought it to me and asked whose it was." Everyone turned and looked at her, waiting for an answer.

She wasn't going to tell them the reason why she went looking- that'd be humiliating, and credibly damning to her status as the only organized one of the group- no, Kimiko simply said, "I found it when I went to clean up the bathroom a bit… It was too long to be mine, so I thought maybe… Actually, I don't know what I thought…" She blushed slightly after that and everyone looked befuddled beyond all hopes.

"Chase Young was in our restroom?" Omi asked, scratching his head in perplexion. Raimundo visibly shuddered at the thought, and Clay, well, Clay just kinda stood there- like always.

After a little while of multiple disgusted and other varied reactions, everyone dispersed and went their own ways. Kimiko's way was to find answers; and if that meant her path led to Chase, then so be it. She had completely forgotten about the underwear at this point, but if Chase Young was spying on all of them in such intimate places as the bathroom, well then it was cause for concern. She wouldn't allow him to spy like that. It was low, even lower than Jack Spicer low!

Nodding her head firmly, Kimiko took herself to the Temple Vault and went down to retrieve the GTC (Golden Tiger Claws) before shouting out their name. She had never used the claws to take her to Chase's palace before… She hadn't used them to take her past the mountain range before! "Oh, I hope this works…" she muttered before hopping through.

Luckily, she landed in one piece within the front entrance of Chase's palace: no missing limbs or fractured joints or any injuries of the sort. Let's hope she stayed that way after confronting Chase…

CHASE POV::::

I sat idly at my throne. Wuya had just given me the lecture on purity of a lifetime- like she was one to tell me of purity, when I've caught her multiple times fantasizing over me… Well, perhaps that's more acceptable; we are around the same technical age, after all.

But hearing her go on like that made me feel as though she was my mother- luckily my mother was much more attractive. And so I sat, not even watching what I was doing- conducting unheard music with my left hand- as I frowned at the floor. In a bored manner, I waved my leg back and forth, side to side, as I envisioned my Japanese beauty killing Wuya in thousands upon thousands of ways. I had gotten to 101 when I felt a presence enter the room. It seemed familiar…

Lifting my head, I nearly let my jaw drop when I saw the lovely young girl I had been thinking of walking calmly toward me. Of course, I would never let her _see_ my surprise- I had to remain as Chase Young remained; calm, cool, and collected.

Giving her my trademark smirk, I asked as casually as I could, "And to what do I owe the surprise visit, Dragon of Fire? Come to challenge me for knocking you in the dirt?"

She frowned a little at that; guess she didn't appreciate my teasing. Dully noted… But she spoke in her quiet voice, as opposed to screaming like she often did- though I liked it when she screamed; she held such power in her tiny form- and she asked, "Have you been inside the Temple bathroom?"

At that, I am positive my eyes widened visibly. Blinking back once, I stumbled and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well," she began, slowly walking closer to where I was, "It's just that… I found a black hair in the bathroom earlier-"

"It could very well have been yours," I quickly interjected; hoping to throw off her hunch.

"I know, and I thought so, but…" she held up the long black hair next to her head, and continued, "It's a lot longer than my hair…"

"Perhaps you missed one," I offered, trying not to look like the one in the wrong. (Though I clearly was)

Kimiko inhaled softly before saying, "I know that. But I took it to Dojo and he smelled it and said indefinitely that it was yours. Now," I tensed with worry as she said that, but I tried to hide it as I saw she was going to continue, "I realize that maybe one of us could have gotten one of your hairs on our clothes and it just dropped in the bathroom, but… I had to come ask… Just to make sure I wasn't accusing you if it wasn't your fault…"

I swallowed. She was a lot closer to me than she was before. Now, yes, we had been closer than this to each other before, but this time felt…different. Venturing to a question, I asked quietly, "What if I told you I was…?"

"Well, at least… at least you'd be being honest," she said with a little attempt at a nervous smile.

Again, I ventured further, "And what if I told you I took something from you…?" She blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Like what?" she asked, looking confused.

I reached back to take hold of the precious pink fabric, but before I showed her, I said calmly, "Once I show you, please understand… I couldn't quite help myself… It was just… Something I couldn't resist… I had to have it… And having it… made me want more…" I handed her the pink thong and realization swept across her face.

"You took it?" she asked, looking horrified.

Quickly I said, "I do apologize… It wasn't right of me to take it… I don't really know why I did…" She looked at me, and I looked at her before whispering, "Maybe I'm in love…?"

She blushed a deep red. "Why would you take this from me if you were in love? Why not just talk to me?"

Moving close, I placed my forehead against hers. "That's just the way I am… a mystery."

…**Well then… I think that's the end… I'm really sorry jburke. I feel terribly about all this. I've been busy- SUPER BUSY- for the past two and a half months, but that's not really an excuse. I should have tried harder at this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your story.**

**I hope everyone understands why I've been gone so long. Musical practices for 5 hours every night, a Florida trip followed directly by a trip to New York City and then massive amounts of homework can make one forget important things. It's no excuse, I understand. This is a commitment, and I let it falter. I'm sorry. I will try to update as often as I previously had…**


End file.
